Catclysmic Absences
by LilNyNyify
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru leave Konoha together to aid Sasuke in killing Itachi. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen faithfuly wait for them to return. But when the boys do come home, they each bring along a girlfriend; crushing a devastating the girls back home. Can the Rookie 9 girls rise above the obnoxious new females and their games? Or will everything come crashing down
1. Chapter 1

Three cloaked figures exited their homes at aproxamately the same time. Exactly twenty minutes later, they all would met atop of the Great Hokage Monuments. One hooded figure shuffled forwards, sad but determined cerulean eyes peering out from underneath the hood. Pulling his hood off, Naruto Uzumaki sighed. His spikey, gold tresses looked dull in the moonlight. Pulling a scroll from his sleeve, Naruto handed it to the lanky, but built leader of the four.

"Shikamaru." Naruto said quietly. Said person pulled down his hood to reveal spikey, brown locks tied on top of his head in a messy ponytail. Brown, calculating eyes look up at Naruto. "Yes?" Shikamaru answered. Looking away, Naruto shook his head.

"Nevermind."

A third man appeared a minute later. Stepping forward, his build was a bit bigger than Shikamaru's, but smaller than Naruto's. Reaching too into his sleeve, the cloaked figure procured two scrolls, with entricate seals on them. "I have the files on Otogakure as you requested. Uchiha stated that he should be here in two minutes." The deep, masculine voice rang ominously from the figure. Pulling off his hood because his hair was irritating his neck, Neji Hyuuga blinked his large, milky white eyes owlishly, getting his "retina's" used to the moonlight. As if summoned merely by mentioning, Sasuke Uchiha flashed into view.

"All the guards making that were making their rounds are out cold. The next shift change should happen in an hour. If we leave now we should meet the Sound nin at the border of Konoha before sunrise." The soft tenor voice wafted like velvet over the men, but it had a frosty, biting, no nonsense edge to it. Satisfied with the report, Shikamaru pushed himself off from his leaning position on a nearby tree, taking long strides to stand with the group.

Konoha's Head Tactician sighed tiredly.

Correction.

_Ex-Tactician._

"There's no going back now." Shikamaru stated. Nodding once, all four men jumped off into the night, heading north-west for Otogakure.

* * *

><p>Weary, emerald eyes opened as a ray of light coming from her window hit them square on. Sitting up groggily in her bed, a small frown arose on her face. At the tender age of seventeen, Sakura Haruno had a very bad feeling. Lately, there had been something going on with Naruto and Sasuke. They'd been acting more and more distant towards her lately, wich wasn't unusual for Sasuke, but very unusual for Naruto. When she'd asked Kakashi what was wrong with them, he'd shrugged and jokingly said, "Maybe it's that time of the month?". Biting her lip, Sakura shrugged it off.<p>

Whatever it was, it would soon pass.

Rolling out of bed, Sakura grabbed a towel and all her shower stuffs and proceeded to walk into the bathroom...Only to scream in shock to find Pakkun sitting on her toilet, licking his paw.

"Your bathroom smells like strawberries." Came the gruff comment from the small pug. Placing a hand on her chest, Sakura gave Pakkun an angry look.

"What the hell Pakkun? You scared the shit out of me!" Sakura said indignantly.

"Sorry Sakura." The dog really sounded sincere, so Sakura let it go. Sighing, Sakura combed a soft hand through her unruly bed head. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked suddenly. Looking up at her gravely, Pakkun spoke. "Tsunade-sama needs you in her office asap. There's something bad going on." Frowning, Sakura could sense the seriousness. Grabbing a pair of weat pants and a tank top Sakura thanked Pakkun before rushing downstairs. Throwing on a black zip-up jacket, Sakura impatiently ran out the door. She had decided not to put her sandles on, but instead a yellow pair of cheap flip-flops. Hopping from roof to roof, Sakura could see the Hokage tower in sight. A minute later, Sakura landed outside her mentor's office, landing narrowly on the window sill. Rapping softly, a few second later her original sensei Kakashi Hatake opened the door. Looking at his posture, Sakura was shocked.

There was no little orange book in sight.

Squaring her shoulders, Sakura jumped inside the warm room. Turning, Sakura's face only grew grim as she saw Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. They all looked like they had been crying for awhile now. "Tsunade-baa-" "Sit, Sakura. I'm about to tell you something very important." Sitting next to Hinata, Sakura threw a comforting arm around her as she started to bawl into her shirt. Looking at Tsunade concernedly, Sakura nodded for her to continue.

Tsunade sighed. "At aproximately one o'clock in the morning today, witnesses told Anbu operatives that Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuuga were spotted exiting Konoha gates without a document of approval or a mission request. The witness claimed that Uchiha said that he was "going for a stroll". But the Uchiha looked suspicious with a traveling bag on his back. Before Uchiha could make it to the meeting point, he noticed the witness tailing him and promptly knocked him out. But not before the witness recognized the three very familiar chakra signatures of Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru."

As Tsunade finished, silence reigned in the office. Sakura looked up to meet Tsunade's eyes. "Who exactly is this "witness"?" She asked quietly.

"Genma Shiranui."

Of course. It would make perfect sense that Genma would recognize their chakra off the bat, all five went to the local bar together every Friday. Even though Genma wasn't strong enough to stop Sasuke, he had to witness something, undoubtedly. Suddenly, Sakura felt older than she appeared. Taking her arm from around a now asleep Hinata, Sakura streched. "I'm gonna go take Hinata home and then talk to Genma. Then I'll go back to sleep." Nodding to Ino and TenTen, Sakura picked Hinata up bridal style and walked out of the Hokage Tower. The streets were cold at seven in the morning, but Sakura didn't feel the chill.

She was too heartbroken.

How could they leave? And they atleat could've written a goodbye note. Maybe they thought she was too weak to go with them. Sakura blinked when she felt Hinata huddle closer to her. "Naruto-kun..." Came the soft sigh. Sakura blinked back tears of sadness.

She would _not _cry.

* * *

><p>Hiashi Hyuuga was a stern, no nonsense man. He preffered it that way. The only time he ever was soft and mushy was around his daughters, Hanabi and Hinata. When he felt the chakra of a ninja invade the Hyuuga compund, he was immidiatley alert, seeing as the chakra was in Hinata's room. he felt Hinata's calm chakra flare to life with a gentle hum. Soon the other chakra left, but Hinata was still moving around. Walking to her room, he quietly slid open the old dojo styled door just in time to see her about to jump out of the window. Coming down to stand back on the floor, Hinata bowed respectively.<p>

"Goodmorning, Father." She said quietly. Hinata could feel his stern gaze burning a hole into her bared back.

"Rise." And rise Hinata did. "Why are you up so early, child? And who's chakra was that? Not that Uzumaki boy, I should hope?" It was well known in the Hyuuga household that Hinata loved the Jinjuriki container with her heart and soul, but had yet to tell him.

"No Father. That was Pakkun relaying a message. Tsunade-sama has summoned me and a few others to her office."

Nodding with approval, Hiashi turned to leave. Looking over his should Hiashi's eyes softened.

"Be safe."

As if being dissmissed, Hinata was gone, the curtain of her window fluttering in the breeze.

Imagine Hiashi's uncontrollable rage when his oldest daughter later shows up to the main house asleep with tearstains on her face. Being held by none other than a remoursful looking Sakura Haruno. Leading the way to Hinata's room, Hiashi opened the door. Gently, Sakura laid the asleep Hyuuga heiress down on her bed before delivering the news to Hiashi. His nephew _left_? Boiling with anger, Hiashi nodded curtly to Sakura once she was finished. Noticing his tense features, Sakura took it as her signal to leave.

Quickly exiting the Hyuuga compound, a tear slippped down her face.

Things were going to be differant now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ! It feels good to be back and writing again. Im sorry i left you hanging, but i kinda got in a dark place for awhile and i still kinda am . But writing stories and reading your reviews helps more than you can understand :) I wouldn't be able to continue writing without your reviews! THANK YOU :D

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed wearily. Three months. Three months since Konoha's best walked straight out of her and her friends lives. The intial pain had now settled into numbness. She cried so much. Too much for a kunoichi. Her one and only love, Sasuke Uchiha, left her without looking back. Naruto went with him. It hurt to know that they didn't deem her im<p>

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Sakura focused on getting dressed. Ino had invited all the girls to come and share a few friendly drinks down at the local bar. Sakura knew Ino would disown her if she showed up in jeans and a t-shirt.

Sakura grabbed a gray, long sleeved sweater dress that stopped just at the end of her thighs. Accompanying her dress would be the pale pink tights she wore during the winter season. Satisfied with her outfit, Sakura proceeded to seach through her drawers for her favorite gray beanie. When she found it, she pulled it snugly onto her head. Sitting on her bed, Sakura pulled on her gray Vera Wang knee high boots.

Grinning Sakura then proceeded to lace her outfit with senbons and small knives. A kunoichi never knew when she may need weapons by her side! Grabbing her apartment keys off her nightstand, Sakura locked up her house and started the short walk to the local bar. When she got near the tavern, she could already hear the loud occupants inside. Reaching the tavern threshhold, Sakura lazily stepped inside the tavern, giving small smiles to the happy greetings sent her way. She glared harshly at the cat calls and invitations for fun ruthlessly.

"Oi! Forehead!"

Sakura spun around irritatedly at the sound of Ino Yamanaka's booming voice. She hadn't seen her in a couple of months due to the work pile up at the hospital. Walking over to where Ino was sitting, Sakura greeted the other occupants at the table. TenTen Takanori was next to Ino inside the circular booth. She grinned and gave Sakura a lazy wave. Hinata Hyuuga was on the outside of TenTen. She shyly nodded her head to Sakura and gave a small wave.

"Hey guys-Ino move your fatass over! What's up?" Sakura said while Ino grudgingly made room.

"Nothing much. over here decided we all needed to have a group talk for some reason." TenTen said calmly, swirling the little umbrella around in her cinnamon scotch on the rocks.

"Shut up Mrs.I-Drink-The-Hard-Stuff-Because-I'm-A-Badass! The reason I called you guys here is to talk about the boys." Ino deadpanned.

Silence reigned over the table. Sakura shifted uncomfortably. The girls had pranced around this subject for months now. It seemed as if Ino grew the boobs to talk about 'them'. Suddenly, Hinata burst into tears. It was so random that TenTen jumped and hit her knee under the table, scaring Hinata and making her cry even harder.

"I miss Naruto so much it hurts! I barely get any sleep at night! I worry so much about their safety and it kills me that all I can do is hope that they're alright!" Hinata sobbed. Ino sat there rubbing soothing circles on the shy girl's back. Soon, Hinata's sobs died down to sniffles and hiccups.

Ino's eyes were smoldering. "This is what I'm talking about! I love the boys, but they're slowly tearing us apart without even being here! I bet that if I lifted up Sakura's shirt, I could count all of her ribs! I know you're not taking care of yourself and eating properly!" Ino spoke angrliy, looking at Sakura.

Sakura guiltily looked away. After the boys became missing ninja, Sakura buried herself in her hospital duties, skipping out on more meals than she should have. Sometimes she was so malnourished, she would collapse on her living room floor in a death like slumber. She had given her landlord on hell of a scare when he saw lying in a heap on the threshhold of her doorway.

"The boys abandoned us guys. We're all we have left. I don't want to loose you guys because you lost your meaning in life. Lets at least live for eachother, hm?" Ino begged.

Loooking around the table, Ino was shocked to see TenTen wiping her eyes gingerly with her finger.

"Ino's right guys. They are changing us. From this point on, we live, breathe, sleep, and wake up for eachother!" TenTen declared.

Standing from the table, Sakura shouted, "Group hug!" Giggling, the teary eyed girls gathered in a group hug. When they broke apart, Ino was the first to speak.

"Now who's ready to get drunk? Cause I'm about to get smashed, baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyy :) this is the second chap, as you know! Read and Review to brighten up mah daaay! Also because I forgto to do it in the first two chapter (I think) here's the disclaimer!

I dont own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did there would be waaaaay more romance :}

On with the story!

* * *

><p>A soft breeze rustled through the treetops above Naruto's head. Sunlight drifted in through patches of parted leaves. Sighing contentedly, Naruto flopped onto his back, gazing around the clearing. Their camp was settled in small clearing thick with trees.<p>

He watched a squirrel scamper from branch to branch, chasing happily after a butterfly. Naruto laughed when the poor squirrel slipped off a low hanging branch, landing in a nearby bush. The butterfly floated away, and the squirrel chattered angrily, his amusement gone. Naruto laughed again, the smile on his face widening.

Suddenly, a kunai was lodged in the throat of the squirrel, pinning him to the tree he sat in. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Got dammit, Teme! Can't you just enjoy nature? Not kill it with your doom and gloom infested kunai?" Naruto grumbled loudly.

Sasuke slowly walked into the clearing, a scowl set firmly on his face. "Infested? That a new word. Where'd you get it?" Sasuke shot back.

Twitching, Naruto stayed silent, opting to watch Sasuke wrench the kunai from the now dead squirrel. Huffing, Naruto declared, "I'm tired of living camp to camp! I wanna stay in a hotel with an actual bed! And some good food too! Im sick of squirrel and deer!" He ended with a pout.

"Shut up and stop complaining, we'll be out of the forest by sundown. We found a nearby hotel that's safe for now." A lazy voice drawled.

Whipping around, Naruto grinned excitedly at Shikamaru, who was leaning on a tree not far way from Sasuke. "Really? That's awesome Shikamaru!"

"Yeah. Pack up your stuff quickly though. Neji said he sensed some tracker nins not too far from here. Apparently they're low level trackers, or else they would've spotted us by now. We'll be heading east for a while, and we'll make it to Sound by tomorow evening. You have thirty minutes to pack."

When he was finished speaking, both boys started packing immidiately. Fifteen minutes into their packing, Neji flashed into the clearing.

"We have to leave now. The tracker nin have picked us up, they'll be arriving shortly. We've got about ten minutes before they get here." Neji anounced.

Hurriedly, all four boys grabbed their things and started racing expertly through the treetrops. A couple of hours later, Shikamaru called a stop. The group dropped out of the trees, landing soundlessly on the forest floor. The sun had turned a pinkish red, signaling sundown.

"I'm pretty sure we lost them. We'll make camp here-"

Abruptly, Shikamaru stopped talking and dodged four whirring fuuma shuriken. They lodged neatly in a line where he had previously been.

Landing on a higher, sturdy branch, Shikamaru yelled, "Fan out!" Disappearing in a flash, Naruto and Sasuke took to the trees with Shikamaru, while Neji stayed below. Sliding his feet back, Neji settled comfortably into his Gentle Fist stance. Eyes scanning the perimeter, Neji quickly whipped out a kunai and deflected three oncoming shuriken. Taking out his own shuriken, Neji threw it, sending it racing into the trees. He smirked when he heard a gurgled gasp come from the trees.

_'It appears that these ninja are long ranged fighters, seeing as they aren't showing themselves. Judging from that other ninja's poor hiding techniques, it's safe to say that they are low ranking ninja. Maybe old gennin. How sad.' _Neji thought.

Neji spun at the sound of two distinct thumps. He only rolled his eyes when he saw Naruto grinning cheekily at him, resting his foot on the two dead rogue ninja. Both turned to look at Sasuke, who landed boredly on their branch.

"Tch. They didn't even put up a fight." Sasuke said, scowling.

Shikamaru then came into the clearing, not alone though. Trapped in his family's Shadow Possesion Jutsu was the final rogue ninja. He was clearly trying to fight the jutsu, but was trying in vain.

"Did anyone send you?" Sasuke snapped out, his voice cold. The man coughed, glared, and then spit at Sasuke. He missed, but it made Sasuke all the more angry. Stepping forward, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt to prevent him from killing the man.

Suddenly, Shikamaru felt dizzy. He blinked, and stumbled back a little, losing his grip on the jutsu. Yelling with glee, the rogue ninja stabbed the ground with a kunai.

A paper bomb was attached to it.

Neji and Sasuke acted quickly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto while Neji grabbed a dizzy Shikamaru. Both men held them to their sides with one arm wrapped under their torso. Jumping into the trees Sasuke and Neji crashed through branches, just narrowly avoiding the blast. Looking back, Naruto's heart broke.

All their belongings were blown sky high by the psyco ninja including his backpack. That wasn't important. What was though, was the five year old, crumpled Team 7 photo fluttering to the ground, weighed down by the fire that burned it. Naruto watched it burn, screaming for Sasuke to stop, turn around, anything.

"The picture! It's burning! Go back, dammit! _Sasuke please!_" Naruto cried, tears rolling down his face.

Sasuke knew exactly what picture Naruto was talking about, but ignored him. They were starting over now.

Neji unsurely started to go back, a now passed out Shikamaru in his arms, but Sasuke shook his head.

Sasuke and Neji kept running.


	4. Chapter 4

OOOH SHIT ! I dont even know where this came from! THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA FOR THE LADIES :D FELLA'S THIS IS GONNA MAKE YOUR DICK HURT hahaha! heey :) I was sad because i didnt get a lot of reveiws the last couple of chapters :( lets see with this chapter ! :D Maybeeey...20? :D for meee ? pweaaase?33

* * *

><p>Hard, icey azure eyes narrowed coldly. Ino's patience was wearing thin. Currently, she was in the Interrogation room, trying to pry answers from a Sound ninja who had been a commanding officer under Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. The man just would not budge! He kept his lips sealed and his hands folded. The smug look on his face was really starting to tick her off. They had rifled through a fair amount of torture justsu's, throwing them randomly at the clammered up ninja. But it seemed Sound was getting better at keeping their secrets safe.<p>

"Ok Domoharu, I'm going to give you one more chance. Tell me where Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara are _right damn now, _or you'll loose something _very _dear to you." Ino hissed angrily. Domoharu rose an eyebrow, mocking her. "What could _you_ possibly take from a man of my stature? I have no family, no lover, or any money. You have absolutlely no grounds to blackmail me with." The Sound commander was looking very content with himself, thinking he had fooled her. But no, Ino always had a trick up her sleeve.

Walking over to the small desk in the corner, Ino grabbed a manila file labeled 'Domoharu Akihima'. Flipping through his paperwork, Ino's eyes narrowed visibly when she came across a certain paper. Pulling the sheet of paper gingerly out of the file, Ino placed it on the table. The strapped down comander glanced at the picture, then back up at Ino."Who is she?" He asked lazily. Growling harshly, Ino slapped him. "Take a closer look!" She snapped. Dumbfounded, the man looked again, this time was a girl's picture printed on the file. She looked no older than fourteen. Brown hair, blue Kazahana, it read. Suddenly his eyes widened.

Leaning down, Ino bent her lips near his ear. "Do you remember her now?" She whispered. "N-No. I don't." He stuttered. "That's the fucking Academy student you raped when she was on a mission to Sand! She's now being treated in a straight jacket for the mental problems _YOU _caused her, you sick bastard!" Ino shouted furiously. Straightening up again, Ino calmed down. Smirking, she quickly strode over to the desk again, and, flipping up a panel, Ino pressed and held a red button underneath.

"Ibiki, is Sakura-chan on duty?"

A deep baritone voice carried over the intercom in the room."Yes, I believe she is. Why?"

Grinning, Ino looked at the arrogant Sound ninja."We're just gonna ensure that this sonof a bitch never uses his dick to hurt anyone again. Prepare cell 7 and call Sakura in. Tell her to bring everything." Ino snarled. She smiled happily when she heard a startled gasp behind her. A few seconds later, armed ninja came in and unstrapped the nervous ninja. Bullets of sweat trickled down his neck as the guards guided him down differant, winding paths. They stopped at a cell that said number '7'. Opening the steel, enforced door, the ninja almost laughed when he saw a pink haired woman sitting in a doctors coat. Relaxed and comfortable, Domoharu turned to the guard on his left.

"Is she suposed to scare me? A damn fairy in a fucking doctor-" He was cut off abruptly when a fist came sailing into his face; knocking out a tooth and breaking his nose with ease. "Strap him down to the gurney. This son of a bitch is mine." Sakura Haruno's angry voice hissed. Holding his bleeding nose, Domoharu was dragged and slammed unceremoniously onto the gurney by the guards. Soon he was unable to move, the guards having strapped him to the table. Pulling up a chair next to the gurney, Sakura unrolled a packet of medical tools. Scalpel, knife, bone cutter, clamps, dialator, cannula..the list goes on. Sakura noticed that when she took out all of the sharp medical instruments needed to orchestrate his castration, Domoharu started to fidget and squirm.

"Now _Domo-kun_. I'm going to ask you nicely. Tell me where Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto are." Sakura noticed with a flinch that she barely choked out Naruto's name. _'Guess it still hurts' _Sakura thought sadly. Grumbling, the Sound ninja stayed quiet. Sighing, Sakura lazily picked up the scapel; it's sharp tip gleaming in the light. Bending over the terrified ninja, Sakura cut a rough hole in his pants and boxers. Pulling up her sergical mask and slapping on some gloves, Sakura pulled out his..asset. Sakura cruelly decided to go for ego blows first.

"Tsk..you're really small. With all the bravado you were showing earlier, I thought you'd be sizeable. Your no bigger than my sensei's dog, Pakkun!" She sneered. Blushing, the ninja paled when Sakura pulled the scapel into his view.

She was serious.

When the first laceration down the side of his penis was made Domoharu was foolish enough to try and hold in his scream. Sighing, Sakura pressed the scapel harder, the blade digging painfully into his..little man.

Outside the room, Ibiki winced with every scream he heard. Turning around to his investigation team, amusement sparked into his eyes when he saw them too; either wincing or cradling their packages gently. "I never knew Haruno-sempai could be that mean and unforgiving.." A rookie shivered.

Grunting, Ibiki smirked, "You learn a lot in Anbu, kid."

Back in the cell, Domoharu was at his breaking point. He started to openly sob when Sakura brought out clamps to hold "it" still. Clasping it around his 'thing', Sakura grabbed the bone cutter.

"What the hell is th-" He started in a panicked voice.

"Last chance before I cut it off Domoharu. Tell me what I need to know." Sakura said bluntly.

"W-Wait! I'll tell you! Please don't cut it off! Please!" Domoharu begged, sobs flowing from his mouth like river. Glaring harshly, Sakura pulled out a tape recorder.

"Talk."

* * *

><p>Read and PLEAAASE REVIEW!<p>

Ja-LilNynyify :)


End file.
